1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a buffing and grinding system, more particularly to, an integrated buffing and grinding system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, articles that are casted, machined or the like may require a finishing process. Typically, the articles are finely ground against an abrasive surface such as that of a belt or band-type sanding device. An operator generally grasps the article from a pallet or the like with its hands or a tool and moves the article into and out of contact with the abrasive surface of the sanding device. Once the grinding is completed, the article is transferred to a buffing area or station on a pallet or in a batch container. Another operator will generally grasp the article and load it on a moveable table or any type of mechanism that cooperates with a buffing device at the buffing station. Once the table is loaded by the operator, the operator will activate, typically, a computer controller that will cause the moveable table to move the articles into and out of contact with the buffing wheel or wheels of the buffing device. Once the buffing is completed, the operator unloads the articles from the moveable table and places them on a pallet.
As to the buffing device, after a large number of articles have been buffed, the buffing wheel may need to be tightened and will eventually need to be replaced or repaired. This requires removal of the buffing wheel from the buffing device. Typically, a large nut which is threaded onto a shaft supporting the buffing wheel has to be unloosened and removed. The buffing wheel is then moved axially until it completely disengages the shaft.
One disadvantage with the above finishing process is that a large amount of repetitive manual labor is required. This not only results in an expensive process, but requires a significant amount of inefficiently allocated human resources. Also, reliance is placed on the operator to repeatedly perform the job correctly for each and every article subjected to the finishing process. Another disadvantage with the above finishing process is that once the articles have been ground, they are transferred and loaded manually on the moveable table that cooperates with the buffing device. A disadvantage of the buffing device is that a large force has to be applied with a wrench to unloosen or tighten the nut which holds the buffing wheel. This mechanism also requires an unnecessary waste of time to remove and replace the buffing wheel.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the present invention to provide a finishing process in which the grinding and buffing process is fully integrated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system with flexibility such that different articles and finishing processes can be used.
It is another object of the present invention to eliminate or substantially reduce the amount of repetitive manual labor required.
It is a further object of the present invention to eliminate or substantially reduce the amount of reliance placed on the operator.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an automated finishing system which will consistently grind and buff the articles to their specified finished dimensions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a way of causing a constant amount of force to be continuously applied to the buffing wheel.
It is a further object of the present invention to . automatically load and unload the moveable table that cooperates with the buffing device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a removable article supporting fixture or pallet on the work spindles of the moveable table.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a quick change assembly for the buffing wheel of the buffing device.